Horror Box
by capsa-kou
Summary: negitoro y una serie de historias que te harán pensar las cosas dos veces.7 up dejen sus lindos reviews!
1. abre la puerta

_**Pues bien, es el mes de lo terrífico, bueno en mi país no, pero baah no importa!**_

_**Estas serán historas de terror**_

_**NOTA: Ninguna de estas historias me pertenece, solo las tomare y las adaptare a una versión negitoro. Solo son recopilaciones de internet. Créditos a sus respectivos autores**_

_**100 historias de fantasmas.**_

**Por favor, abre la puerta**

Han pasado tres años desde aquella noche. Mi nombre es Megurine Luka y yo.

Yo no debí haber estado ahí, ellos lo sabían. Ese día salí muy temprano a la casa de mi novia, sus padres no estarían y tenía un nuevo videojuego de terror; pasaríamos toda la noche jugando y quizá haciendo una que otra cosilla del sentido romántico, ella y yo, llevábamos tres años de realcion, era mi compañera de clases. Yo la amaba.

Ellos lo sabían, yo no debí haber estado ahí esa noche, Miku debió estar sola. Ellos la habían observado por días como hacen siempre y sabían que esa noche estaría sola. Desde el momento en que la eligieron, no había marcha atrás.

Pero tal vez quieras saber quiénes son ellos. Bueno, la verdad… aún no estoy segura, sigo sin asimilar lo que pasó aquella noche; pero te contaré lo que hasta ahora sé, para que tengas cuidado y para que no te pase como a nosotras.

Ellos se encuentran en todas partes, en ningún lugar estás exento de ser su víctima. Eligen a una persona, no sé bien cómo o en qué características se basan, pero una vez que te eligen no cambiarán de opinión: te vigilan, te estudian y estudian a todas las personas que conoces. Día tras día te observan cuidadosamente sin que tú te percates de su presencia.

Y esperan la noche en que su víctima esté sola, es en ese momento cuando todo empieza.

Aquel día llegué alrededor de las 8:00 p.m. a su casa. Sus padres habían salido desde temprano y élla había preparado todo lo necesario para pasar jugando toda la noche. Al día siguiente no habría clases, así que yo regresaría a mi casa por la mañana. Pasamos un buen rato jugando, el tiempo pasó tan pronto que cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era la una de la madrugada. Nos habíamos llevado algunos sustos con el juego, así que comenzamos a hacer bromas con la situación, pero como siempre pasaba llego un momento en el que las dos estábamos botadas en la cama, yo encima de ella, besándola, deslizando mis manos por su semi desnudo torso pero; ahí fue cuando todo se puso raro. Empezamos a escuchar ruidos extraños afuera de la habitación, que al principio pensábamos que no era nada importante, nos separamos de inmediato, le di un beso rápido y la abrace para indicarle que todo estaría bien, ella solía ser asustadiza, después de un rato hicimos algunos chistes en relación a lo que jugábamos. «Deben ser los zombis», nosotras sólo reíamos. Pero nos comenzamos a poner tensas cuando el sonido se oía más claro: eran pisadas, se escuchaban pisadas por todo el pasillo de afuera.

—¿Crees que tus padres hayan regresado? —le pregunté, a lo que élla respondió que sus padres regresarían hasta el día siguiente, por la tarde. Además, el número de pasos que se escuchaban eran demasiados como para ser sólo sus padres.

De pronto, luego de oír todos esos pasos acercándose cada vez más a la puerta, hubo un profundo silencio.

—¿Hay alguien afuera?… ¿Quién está ahí? —comenzamos a preguntar, nerviosas. Estábamos seguras de que había alguien afuera, pero esos sonidos… ¿quién podría ser? En la habitación en la que estábamos había una computadora que MIku había encendido desde que comenzamos a jugar, era una costumbre suya. Se escuchó un sonido que provenía de ella, un sonido familiar, pero que por el miedo que teníamos en ese momento nos provocó una reacción de sobresalto a ambas. Era sólo un correo electrónico que le había llegado, pues también había dejado la ventana de su correo abierta. Ver esto nos dio algo de sosiego, y hasta reímos un poco; sin embargo, la tensión volvió a nosotras al notar que la dirección de quien lo enviaba era irreconocible, una combinación aleatoria de números y letras. Dudamos abrirlo, pero Miku decidió hacerlo. Quedamos completamente paralizadas tras leer lo que decía el correo:

_**Pase lo que pase, no abras la puerta. Hay alguien ahí que no debería de estar contigo.**_

_**A esa persona, no dejes que ella abra la puerta si no quieres perder al amor de tu vida.**_

Con tan sólo leer esas palabras, una sensación completamente rara invadió mi corazón. En ese momento realmente sentía pánico, no quería que nada malo le pasara a ella, yo, debía protejerla, pero el mensaje decía más.

_**«Ellos están afuera. Por favor, hagas lo que hagas, escuches lo que escuches, no abras la puerta. Intentarán convencerte de que lo hagas, tienen muchos métodos; pueden fingir ser alguien que conoces, un familiar, un amigo, y sus voces sonarán igual. Tal vez te pidan ayuda, te dirán que están lastimados, te suplicarán que abras la puerta. Pero escuches lo que escuches esta noche, no abras. Trata de ignorarlos, trata de dormir, mañana todo estará bien. Ellos jugarán con tu mente; no lo permitas. Por favor, créeme, ¡no abras la puerta!». Tu la persona extra de la habitación, no dejes que ella abra la puerta, o su futuro juntas. Se acabara.**_

Cuando terminamos de leer yo no sabía qué pensar. Tal vez era una broma tonta de alguien, tal vez incluso era miku quien me jugaba una broma, a pesar de ser miedosa le encantaban todas esas cosas… pero élla tenia esa expresión, estaba tan asustada como yo, lo pude sentir. Ahora sabíamos que había alguien ahí afuera, tras la puerta. De pronto, llegó el momento más aterrador que nos pudimos esperar; en ese instante un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me dejó paralizada. Una voz se escuchó, provenía de atrás de la puerta. Miku estaba segura y yo lo puedo corroborar: la voz era la de su madre.

—Hija por favor ábreme, tu padre y yo tuvimos un accidente en el auto, estamos muy lastimados… por favor, abre, ayúdanos. —Al escuchar esto miku sólo retrocedió un paso. Aún puedo recordar esa expresión en su rostro, estaba en shock. Estoy segura de que ninguno de las dos lo creíamos ni sabíamos qué hacer. Miku tomo mi mano, apretándola, buscando seguridad.

—Hija por favor, abre, ¿qué esperas? Necesitamos tu ayuda… —Sin lugar a dudas, ésa era la voz de su padre. Eran las voces moribundas de sus padres tras la puerta, clamando por ayuda. Mi ambas permanecimos sin reacción por algunos segundos, después élla se volteó lentamente, y me dijo:

—Esos realmente son mis padres. Necesitan ayuda, abriré la puerta.- solto mi mano

Se propuso dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero la detuve. Si eso era algo malo, no me iba a permitir peerderla.

—Recuerdas el correo, lo que nos dijo que pasaría, ¿no se te hace extraño?, ¿qué tal si es verdad y ellos no son tus padres? —lo único que hizo fue hacer que la soltara. «No digas tonterías», me dijo. «Tú los escuchaste, ésas eran las voces de mis padres. El correo debe de ser una estúpida coincidencia». Se dirigió a la puerta sin que pudiera hacer nada.

La verdad, no sé qué me hizo hacerlo, pudo ser el miedo que me invadía… pero al verla dirigirse a la puerta, lo único que pensé fue correr hacia el armario en donde miku guardaba algunas de sus cosas y esconderme ahí. No sabía lo que pasaría, pero en verdad tenía miedo.

Lo que escuché a continuación aún no lo olvido, y hasta el día de hoy tengo pesadillas con ello. Miku abrió la puerta, y después sólo pude escuchar sus gritos. Eran unos gritos desgargantes, llenos de dolor y terror; yo no pude hacer nada más que permanecer inmóvil y llorar en silencio, era una cobarde, yo me había jurado protegerla y no había podido hacer nada, seguí llorando un buen rato, hasta que después de unas horas me quedé dormida.

Al despertar por la mañana, me extrañó ver el lugar en que me encontraba, y luego lo recordé todo. Salí del armario y en la habitación no había nadie. Noté de inmediato que ya era de día y que la puerta estaba abierta, así que decidí salir. Busqué por toda la casa esperando encontrarla y que me dijera que todo había sido una broma, pero miku no estaba y el dolor que sentía por todo mi ser, solo crecía con cada paso que daba. Mi gran amor ya no estaba. En la tarde llegaron sus padres y les conté lo sucedido, llamaron a la policía y la buscaron por días, pero nunca apareció. El correo que le había llegado esa noche también desapareció, y para ser honesta creo que nadie creyó nada de lo que les había contado.

Aunque… no importa que nadie me creyera, yo sé lo que pasó esa noche y sé que ellos estaban ahí afuera. También sé que no debí haber estado ahí, que no debería saber que ellos existen.

Aún no sé por qué lo hacen, creo que sólo tratan de divertirse con las personas, con su pánico… alguna especie de juego. Cada día lo analizo y trato de aprender más de ellos; sé que sólo llegan en la noche y que pueden imitar cualquier voz, que si no abres la puerta se irán y también creo que siempre recibirás ese extraño mensaje de advertencia, debe ser parte de su macabro juego.

No debí estar ahí ese día, y no debería saber que ellos existen. Sé que algún día regresaran por mí, pero pase lo que pase, no abriré la puerta. Seguiré investigando mas, si hay alguna manera de recuperar a Miku, la encontrare e iré por ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Ser ateo

Ser ateo significa no creer en lo divino. Cuando alguien se hace llamar a sí mismo ateo significa que no cree en lo sobrenatural, no cree en ángeles ni en demonios. No cree que exista alguna fuerza más allá de lo físicamente posible.  
Yo soy atea.

Crecí en una familia religiosa y se me inculcó la fe católica desde nacimiento, pero con el pasar de los años y al madurar como persona me di cuenta de que no comprendía la religión, y que en lo personal no creía en ningún tipo de las deidades en las cuales se basan las corrientes religiosas que todos hemos escuchado. A mis padres no les agradó la idea de tener una hija que no compartiera las mismas creencias que ellos y que encima tuviera una novia .Se rompió una tradición.

A pesar de generar un descontento en el círculo familiar de mi hogar, yo estaba convencida de que era ilógico creer que podían existir seres que rompen los parámetros de lo natural y que vienen de un lugar que la compleja mente humana no puede comprender. Creía que los fantasmas y demonios eran producto de la imaginación y una especie de broma del subconsciente. Maldito el día en el que mis creencias fueron puestas a prueba.

Ya había pasado la media noche, y como de costumbre yo me encontraba jugando con mi novia, hace no mucho que nos habíamos mudado juntas y, siempre que podía le hacia mimos y la consentía, en el dia casi no nos veíamos puesto que me la pasaba en la universidad y ella bueno, aun estaba en la prepa. en ese mismo instante nos encontrabamos a oscuras, yo acariciaba su cabeza mientras ella jugaba con su psp, su cuerpo desnudo estaba pegado al mío, las sábanas se amoldaban tan bien, sonreí Miku tenía una manía extraña por ponerse a jugar después del sexo sin embargo,  
No recuerdo la hora exacta en la que escuché alguna especie de rasguños en el pasillo que daba hacia las escaleras, las cuales, a su vez, conducían al piso de abajo. Al principio pensé que se trataba de algún ratón que se había escabullido por la oscuridad hacia el baño que quedaba a mitad del pasillo, Miku pareció no escuchar nada, estaba muy entretenida con su juego, sin embargo sentí como se estremeció de la nada , dejo el juego y me miro. Un segundo.

-Luka... ¿Qué fue eso?- casi como un instinto me abrazo , estaba temblando.  
-iré a ver cielo.- le di un beso, el cual me correspondió. Me levanté, me puse una camisa larga , tome mi celular y caminé en dirección al ruido alumbrando con la tenue luz que tenía la pantalla de mi celular y busqué en silencio la fuente del ruido, pero no encontré nada. Supuse que lo que fuera que había producido ese ruido había escapado hacia su madriguera o algo por el estilo, debido a que en el momento que puse un pie fuera de mi cuarto el ruido se detuvo. Sin más problemas regresé a la cama donde mi novia permanecía sentada, esperándome, le sonreí indicándole que todo estaba bien, ella me sonrió y me indico que volviera a la cama, la bese , deje que se acomodara en mi pecho y dormimos tranquilamente.

Pasaron dos días sin percances, dos días en los cuales no escuché nada durante la noche exceptuando los dulces gemidos de mi novia.

Entonces llegó la noche del tercer día. Ya era bastante tarde cuando escuché el ruido de nuevo. Era como si algo rasguñara la puerta del cuarto adyacente, mire a Miku que estaba profundamente dormida, le bese la frente y, al igual que hace dos días, tomé mi celular y fui en busca de la fuente del ruido esperando ver alguna clase de roedor. Y también en esta ocasión el ruido se detuvo cuando puse un pie fuera de mi cuarto, pero de igual manera fui en busca de la fuente del ruido y no encontré nada. Regresé a mi cuarto y me recosté en la cama. Miku estaba sentada en la cama, mirándome preocupada.

-Luka... Algo me estaba respirando al oído , pensé que eras tu.- su voz temblaba, su cuerpo temblaba, me apresure a la cama y la tumbé en ella, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas para que se le pasará el susto, después de unos minutos se calmó, la abrace y volvimos a la cama , pero yo no podía dormir .

Al cabo de algunos minutos volví a escuchar el ruido; parecía que lo que fuera que lo ocasionaba tenía la intención de fastidiarme y asustar a Miku. Después de algunos minutos el ruido se detuvo y yo dormí, aunque algo intranquila.

Este fenómeno se repitió sin ningún patrón, algunas noches se escuchaba, algunas noches no. Pero lo inquietante del asunto es que los rasguños eran cada vez más fuertes y en ocasiones me parecía escuchar algún tipo de sonido gutural muy bajo, era alguna especie de gemido que expresaba dolor y odio, a mi me iba mal pero a Miku, Miku estaba muerta de miedo. Lo que me pareció más lógico es que sólo fuera parte de mi imaginación. Sin embargo, esto me producía miedo, pero no un miedo normal, no era un miedo como el que se siente cuando algún ser querido se encuentra en un estado de salud delicado, o como el miedo que se siente cuando en un asalto te apuntan con un arma de fuego. No era ese tipo de miedo. Por primera vez me pregunté si en realidad no creía en seres que vienen del más allá.

Son las dos de la mañana y estoy en mi cuarto. La puerta está cerrada y yo estoy frente al monitor de mi computadora. Ya que Miku se quedo en casa de Rin por seguridad propia, ella me dejo muy en claro que no quería pero la obligue , si algo pasara hoy , no soportaría que ella estuviera aquí, la amo demasiado.  
Cada vez está más cerca.

Aún no sé qué es ese ser, pero estoy segura de que no es un ratón, ni una rata, ni ningún roedor, ni ningún animal. Sea lo que sea tampoco es humano. Escucho los rasguños, pero esta vez rasguña la puerta de mi habitación. Roe en la oscuridad, gime de dolor y de odio. Es un sonido que hace que la sangre se torne fría, es un sonido que poco a poco corrompe mi salud mental. El horror me hace perder el juicio y la cordura. Se quiebra mi razón y hago lo único que en este momento tiene sentido, escribir lo que pasa, pensar en Miku, dejar esto aquí por sí algo pasa. La puerta está cediendo , puedo escuchar la madera rompiendose. En cualquier momento esa cosa entrara aquí y entonces vendrá a por mi , maldición.

Qué momento tan jodido para ser atea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Megurine, la muerte natural**

Empezaré por contarles que yo asistía a la universidad, y aunque no me gusta mucho la gente ni los lugares con muchas personas, me llevaba bien con todos mis compañeros. Me divertía mucho con todos ellos, como cualquier otra joven de diecinueve años. Pero de pronto me percaté de que había una chica al que todos siempre fastidiaban y molestaban cruelmente. Era una joven que siempre se sentaba al final del aula y que no hablaba con nadie. Recuerdo que le escribían en la carpeta cosas muy feas e hirientes y le escondían sus pertenencias. Todos se burlaban de ella, en especial las chicas, que la miraban con desprecio, como si aquella chica de cabellera aqua marina fuera una cosa desagradable. La verdad, yo no entendía por qué le hacían todo eso si ella nunca les hacía nada, es más, nunca les respondía y recibía sus insultos y humillaciones muy dócilmente.

Más de una vez la vi salir del aula con lágrimas en los ojos, y me preguntaba muy preocupada cómo aguantaba todo eso. Un idiota amigo mío me comentó que esa muchacha era el juguete personal de la clase. Si alguna vez ellos estaban estresados, siempre podrían desahogarse con ella. ¡Qué respuesta tan negligente! En verdad esa chica me daba mucha pena.

Es por eso que un día decidí hablarle. Me acerqué a ella con la excusa de no haber entendido la explicación del profesor, y como yo sabía que era buena en matemáticas, le pedí que por favor me enseñara. Recuerdo que me miró tímidamente, con mucha desconfianza. Probablemente pensaría que yo también la iba a molestar como todos los demás, pero aun así, accedió a ser mi tutora. ella nunca fue de las personas que podían negarle un favor a alguien.

Me explicó toda la clase que no había comprendido, y me encantó su voz… ¡hablaba tan bajito! Pronto noté que mi corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte con cada palabra que decía. ¿Fue quizá en ese momento en el que comencé a enamorarme de ella? Traté de ser lo más amable que pude con ella, para que no me tuviera miedo, y creo que funcionó, ya que después de algunos días, comenzó a buscarme. Me saludaba y me hablaba ya sin timidez. Mis demás compañeros nos veían mal, pero no hacían mayores comentarios sobre nuestra reciente amistad. ¡Y es que me sentía tan feliz! ¡Ella no le hablaba a nadie más, sólo me hablaba a mí! ¡Era yo quien acaparaba toda su atención! Un día incluso se rió de algo que dije, su risa era tan bonita, ¡nunca la había visto reír! Y fue al momento de ver su sonrisa, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente enamorada de ella.

Por error, un día, mientras hablábamos, rocé su mano con la mía. Miku la retiró muy rápidamente y se la llevó al pecho. Se le veía nerviosa, y estaba temblando. Entonces lo comprendí: ¡no le gustaba que la tocaran! Jajá, su reacción fue tan graciosa y tan linda. "Lo… lo siento", me dijo muy apenada con su vocecita temblorosa. Aún no podía controlar su cuerpo y seguía temblando, y sus manos estaban heladas como el hielo. ¿Qué es lo que le habrían hecho para que reaccionara así ante un pequeño roce con otra persona? ¿Tanto miedo le tendría a la gente? La verdad… todo en ella me gustaba mucho… su timidez, su piel pálida, su cuerpo helado… todo en ella me excitaba demasiado… la verdad, era que me daban ganas de romperle el cuello ahí, delante de todos… Jajaja, no saben cuántas noches había soñado eso, y me despertaba mojada e intentaba recordar mientras me relamía los labios todo lo que había contemplado en mi sueño.

Varios días después en los que yo me controlaba totalmente, me dijo que quería decirme algo, que era importante y que debía ser en privado. Yo accedí, y después de clases ambas subimos a la azotea de la facultad. Recuerdo que había una puesta de sol preciosa. Ella, muy avergonzada, giró a mirarme a los ojos. Parecía que quería decirme algo, pero sus nervios no se lo permitían… y luego, en un arrebato de valor, se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano. ¡Ella! ¡Ella, quien detestaba que la tocaran, estaba sosteniendo mi mano! Y con su voz bajita como de costumbre, me dijo titubeando que agradecía mucho el tener mi amistad, que yo era el primer amigo que tenía y que me apreciaba mucho… que nunca lo abandonara… que me amaba y me sonrió, me mostró esa sonrisa tan dulce que tenía.

Yo no pude soportar tanta ternura, ¡estaba en mi límite! Sólo ver ese hermoso cuello suyo, y su rostro pálido, ¡hacían que me descontrolara! Sin pensarlo dos veces, saqué la navaja que guardaba en mi bolsillo y se la clavé fuertemente en el hombro. Recuerdo su mirada totalmente confundida al ver cómo la sangre emergía a borbotones de su herida. Retiré la navaja de su lugar y ella cayó al suelo de rodillas. Se llevó la mano al hombro y observó su propia sangre, y luego, totalmente consternada, me miró a mí. Sólo me miraba, ni siquiera podía hablar… Jajaja, me pregunto qué habrá sentido. Debe de ser muy doloroso que la única persona a la que considerabas tu amiga, a la que amabas sea la que te esté haciendo sufrir todo ese dolor.

"¿Por qué?", fue lo único que me dijo. No me dijo nada más, seguro que ni siquiera me odiaba, no, no debía de odiarme… porque la decepción de haber perdido a un amiga querida reemplazaba ese sentimiento. Y comenzó a sollozar. Ni siquiera intentaba huir, sólo se quedó ahí, arrodillada, sollozando como una niña. Yo la pateé brutalmente en el estómago y lo hice caer. Estando él tendida en el suelo, me arrodillé… y gateé hasta quedar encima suyo. Ella sólo se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, llorando y temblando. Yo la abofeteé muy fuerte y varias veces en el rostro. "¡LLORA!", le grité riendo como una loca, "¡LLORA! ¡ME ENCANTA CUANDO LLORAN!".

Y efectivamente, ella lloraba mucho, pero no se resistía, no me rechazaba… ¿quizá pensaría que tenía merecido ese castigo? Pobre criatura patética… pero aun así la amaba, mi amor por ella quemaba mucho dentro de mi pecho y me hacía querer vomitar sangre. Estando en éxtasis, con un fuerte impulso, tomé nuevamente la navaja y se la clavé repetidamente en su pecho. ¡Dios mío! No saben cuán hermosa era su sangre. ¡Era tan roja! ¡Y estaba tan tibia!

ella lloraba más fuerte aún y se quejaba. Tosió sangre, y me miró durante unos momentos. Su rostro pálido se veía aún más hermoso manchado de sangre.

"Discúlpame", me dijo. Tosió una vez más. Convulsionó dos veces, y dejó de moverse para siempre. Me quedé quieta, aún encima de ella, contemplando su rostro. Era tan bonita… me daban ganas de arrancarle la piel y comérmela… pero no hice eso, la respetaba demasiado como para hacer algo así. Simplemente le di un beso en los labios y me alejé del lugar. ¡Era tan curioso que mi primer beso fuera con un cadáver!

Pasaron los días y ya nadie la recordaba. La policía hizo algunas investigaciones, pero no descubrieron nada, y el poco interés que ponían sus familiares y compañeros en el caso entorpeció las actividades policíacas. ¡Qué crueles eran todos! No había pasado ni un mes y ya nadie se acordaba de ella. Yo jamás la voy a olvidar. Aunque el tiempo pase, ella siempre estará en mi corazón. ¡Ah!, es verdad, en este nuevo curso hay un muchacho nuevo. Su piel es pálida y su cabello es como el de ella… y es tan tímido… y me recuerda mucho a Miku, son tan parecidos… Me le acercaré para hablarle y que sea mi amigo. Pero descuiden, no pienso enamorarme de él. El recuerdo de esa persona siempre estará conmigo, y no pienso enamorarme de nadie más.

Mi amada Miku, te amaré por siempre.

+ Feast, la muerte natural | Creepypasta en español #ixzz2htTZRpWW


	4. Chapter 4

**Querida Luka,**

Nunca antes nos habíamos conocido, así que tal vez esto te parezca un poco raro, pero siento que es necesario. Mi nombre es Miku, para empezar. Trabajo en la caja cinco del supermercado de la Calle 67 —¿conoces el que tiene un estacionamiento demasiado grande para la tienda en sí? Ése mismo—. Tengo veinticuatro años, bastante pequeña y con un aspecto un poco desaliñado. Probablemente no me reconocerías si te hablase, no tengo una cara muy memorable. Je, realmente no sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto si te soy sincera… pero esta no es la razón por la cual te escribo.

Estaba trabajando hasta tarde ayer, fue un día normal la mayor parte del tiempo, pero estarías impresionada de saber lo interesante que este empleo puede ser a veces. Había estado leyendo un libro que mi compañero de la caja siguiente dejó olvidado. Una muy mala novela de misterio llena de clichés. Realmente aburrido si me preguntas. Pero, algo es algo supongo. Cuando te presentaste, sin embargo, mi noche entera cambió. No sé exactamente qué fue lo que llamó mi atención de ti, pero cuando te vi sentí una extraña sensación. Una mezcla entre la excitación y el terror, que sería la mejor manera en la que puedo describirla. Te vi entrar en mi línea y rápidamente me incorporé. Fue sólo en lo que te acercabas cuando me di cuenta de eso que me llamó la atención… eras totalmente hermosa. Te me pusiste en frente, dijiste «Hola» y me diste tu carrito. Pude notar por la forma en que hablabas y caminabas que no habías dormido muy bien, aunque no era extraño teniendo en cuenta la hora. Después de un segundo o dos de silencio incómodo, me percaté de que me habías saludado, y forcé un casual «H-Hola» para responderte. Me maldije mentalmente por eso.

Me quedé en mi lugar por un segundo, tratando de concentrarme. «¿Cuál es tu nombre?», dije. Un poco más tarde me di cuenta de lo raro que eso te podría haber sonado… Me alegro de haberlo hecho, de todos modos. Recuerdo que dijiste que te llamabas Megurine Luka, pero que podía decirte Luka, ya que era tu nombre de pila. Luka, parecía encajar tan perfectamente. El nombre pareció rodar fuera de mi lengua mientras lo repetía en silencio. Era como miel dulce, se sentía bien con tan sólo decirlo. Parecías perpleja cuando te volví a ver, y me pregunté si había hecho algo que te hubiese molestado. «¿No deberías estar empacándolos?», dijiste, y apuntaste hacia los productos que pensabas comprar. De inmediato, sorprendida y avergonzada, me volteé en tu dirección y me disculpé, para luego empezar a guardar torpemente los productos en las bolsas lo más rápido que podía. No lo creía, ¿que tan estúpida era? Pero cuando vi arriba, me di cuenta de que estabas riéndote.

«Eres muy linda», dijiste. Traté de mantener la compostura, pero estaba obviamente emocionada. «Tú también lo eres», dije, mientras acababa de llenar las bolsas con los alimentos que sobraban. A medida que te ibas, te diste la vuelta cuando abrías la puerta y dijiste «Buenas noches». Me imagino que parezco muy estúpida escribiendo todas estas cosas, probablemente lo recuerdas, quiero decir, pasó ayer. Pero me fui a casa estática esa noche y con toda la confianza del mundo. Siento que es casi irreal, escribiéndolo aquí.

De cualquier forma, quería escribir esta carta Luka, para decirte que te amo. No sé qué fue lo que sentí esa noche, fue una mezcla rara de emociones. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que en esa pequeña interacción que tuvimos, sentí que había algo entre nosotras.

Te haré llegar esta carta en breve.

Atentamente, Miku.

**Querida Luka,**

Ha pasado una semana desde que te mandé mi carta y todavía no he recibido ninguna respuesta, pero eso no importa. ¿Cómo has estado? Mi vida ha estado igual de normal que siempre, levantarse, ir a trabajar, ir a la cama. Vivo en un departamento de mierda, pero supongo que eso es lo que consigues cuando trabajas de cajera en un supermercado. Pensé en ti demasiado últimamente, y a veces me pregunto si sigues recordándome.

Te vi de nuevo hoy en el trabajo, esta vez a una hora más razonable, por suerte. Viniste a mi línea de nuevo, lo que me hizo quedar totalmente encantada. Ahora estaba menos nervioso, iba a actuar normalmente, no importa qué dijeses o hicieses. Mientras caminabas hacia mí murmuraste algo tan silenciosamente que no pude entenderlo, y esperaste en el final de la barra a que guardase tus productos… Esto evidentemente no era lo que esperaba, pero tampoco era tan malo. De hecho, no parecías sentir nada en absoluto. Estaba esperando que me hablases o evitases como si tuviese la peste, pero seguiste tu camino como si yo fuese cualquier extraña. Esto me hace dudar de si recibiste mi carta, quizá deberías chequear tu buzón más a menudo.

Poco después de que terminase de empacar tus cosas, pagaste y caminaste hacia la salida. Claro, éste es un proceso muy normal para mí ya que lo hago 50 veces al día, pero me había determinado desde la noche que te escribí mi primera carta a socializar más contigo la próxima vez que te viese. No estaba satisfecha, tenía que lograr un progreso. Hay un pequeño cuarto en el extremo izquierdo opuesto a la entrada del supermercado, designado para el personal. Allí guardan todo el contenido tomado por las cámaras de seguridad, acerca del cual el personal hemos sido instruidos en nuestra inducción. Para mi suerte, hay una cámara situada justo al lado de mi línea.

Esperé a que el supermercado cerrase, y después entré. Tras inspeccionar algunas pantallas de televisión encontré la que daba vista de mi línea. Y luego de unos minutos de escanear, te encontré. Di pausa en el mejor ángulo que pude captar. Verte por tanto tiempo me hizo darme cuenta de lo perfecta que eras; cada rasgo de tu cuerpo, tu pelo, tu cara, tus piernas… Tu pecho, era simplemente perfección. Puse en reversa la toma de cuando pasaste por mi línea un par de veces, no podía evitarlo. Mis ojos estaban perdidos en la pantalla.

Después de algunos minutos de consideración, saqué la cinta, la puse en mi bolsillo, y volví a mi casa. Sabía que no estaba permitido, bien podía ser despedida por tales acciones, pero no podía evitarlo, Luka, te amo. Amo todo sobre ti. Pienso constantemente en ti. ¿Sientes lo mismo por mí, Luka?

Por favor, escríbeme de vuelta pronto.

Sinceramente, Miku.

**Querida Luka,**

Ya pasaron tres días y todavía no obtengo una respuesta. ¿Por qué no quieres hablarme? Sigo dudando de si te llegaron mis otras dos cartas, por favor dime si te llegaron.

Así que me han despedido, encontraron la cinta que faltaba. Recibí una llamada del jefe de la tienda a las seis de la mañana del lunes y me dijo que debía ir inmediatamente. Me convocó a una junta obligatoria para todo el personal. Cuando llegué, la mayoría se hallaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa con mi jefe a la cabeza de ésta. Una vez que no faltaba nadie nos dijo que se había producido un robo ayer, nos habían robado cerca de dos mil dólares en mercancías y las pruebas estaban en la cinta que había tomado… Sólo mi suerte. Nos dijo que nadie iba a salir de la habitación hasta que alguien confesase. Después de algunos minutos, finalmente cedí. Le conté todo, cómo me sentía sobre que tú y yo tuviésemos una conexión. Luego de contar mi historia, todos en la sala me veían asombrados. Esperé. De pronto, mi jefe rompió la tensión. «Miku, estás despedida. Vete y no vuelvas jamás», dijo.

Ese maldito idiota, siempre me trató como mierda. Ha estado sobre mis talones desde el día que me dieron el trabajo, juro que estaba esperando que cometiese algún descuido para poder justificar despedirme. Y la única vez que tengo un desliz se entera. ¿Por qué no me comprende? ¿Acaso no entiende que estamos hechas la una para la otro? Cualquier persona hubiese entendido, cualquiera en mi puesto hubiese hecho lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Te he estado buscando mucho últimamente, sin trabajo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender cosas sobre ti. Hoy conduje hacía tu departamento, se ve muy bien, mucho mejor que el mío. ¿Sabías que vives a sólo kilómetro y medio de mi edificio? Pregunté para verte muchas veces, pero me dijeron que no pasabas ahí todo el tiempo. Me sentía más y más desanimada, pero estaba decidida a verte de nuevo.

Después de unas horas de preguntar, opté por quedarme en el estacionamiento esperando a que vinieses, y después de varias horas esperando lo hiciste. Era tarde por la noche, creo que alrededor de las nueve. Te vi parquear tu coche y salir. Sentí una oleada de calor al ver tu cara de nuevo, sé que tengo la cinta para verte pero no se compara con verte en vida real. Me aseguré de grabarlo para más tarde cuando esté en mi casa, esta vez con una cámara de muy buena calidad. Quería capturar tantos detalles como fuesen posibles, no tenía idea de cuándo sería la próxima vez en que te vería y la cinta ya no era suficiente para mí.

No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza nunca más, nunca. Todo lo que hago es ver ese video que grabé de ti una y otra vez. Luka, quiero que estés conmigo siempre. Quiero despertarme en las mañanas y tenerte a mi lado.

No puedo esperar a verte de nuevo.

Con amor, Miku.

**Querida Luka,**

Tengo noticias muy emocionantes Luka, ¡me estoy mudando a tu departamento! ¿No estás emocionada? Podremos pasar horas y horas juntas, va a ser simplemente perfecto.

Déjame explicar, mi trabajo pagaba sólo lo suficiente como para que pudiese cancelar la mensualidad del alquiler y comprar alimentos cada semana. Debido a esto, he tenido poco o ningún dinero en mis ahorros, no estaba en condiciones de durar mucho más. Fui capaz de postergarlo algunos días, pero hoy fui desahuciado. Aunque me aseguré de traer conmigo mis cintas de ti y fotografías, y mi cámara por supuesto.

Realmente deberías decirle a tu casero que mejore su personal, pude pasar a los de seguridad fácilmente. Subí a tu habitación y toqué la puerta, pero nadie contestó, así que decidí entrar por otros medios. Me di cuenta de que hay un conducto de ventilación en la esquina inferior de tu habitación; no es raro teniendo en cuenta el calor que puede hacer aquí en verano. Supuse que tenía que haber algún tipo de escotilla por la que pudiese meterme. Después de algunos minutos de buscar, encontré una puerta al final de tu pasillo que se veía como un cuarto para el personal, y por suerte había una forma de entrar a los conductos desde ahí.

Me arrastré a lo largo de ellos hasta llegar a tu cuarto, era muy estrecho y era también muy difícil moverse por ahí, pero me las arreglé. Cuando llegué, sentí una oleada de éxito. Como las luces estaban apagadas y no alcancé a verte comprobé que no estabas en casa, pero soy paciente. Recorrí con la mirada todos los rincones de tu habitación, tratando de memorizar cada detalle. Tu olor me abrumó cada instante que pasé ahí, el cual había percibido las dos veces que viniste a mi línea en la tienda, pero nunca tan intensamente. Fue fascinante, no pude poner mi dedo en ello, pero me recordaba a algo, era casi como melocotones. Me he condicionado a ser extremadamente paciente, así que te esperé por horas. Puedo permanecer inmóvil por varias horas consecutivas, sin mover un músculo; nadie iba a fijarse en mí.

Entonces, finalmente llegaste a casa. Sentí una amplia sonrisa formarse en mi cara al segundo en el que oí la puerta abrirse. Allí estabas, mi amor. En ningún momento advertiste mi presencia, la luz en tu habitación parecía estar en el ángulo indicado para que no vieses nada en la rendija de la ventilación más allá de los primeros centímetros. Traté de contener mi excitación, pero empecé a respirar muy pesadamente. Traté de ocultarlo lo mejor que pude pero me fue difícil… De repente miraste directo a la rendija. Me silencié completamente. Después de unos segundos parecía que habías perdido el interés, eso me hizo sonreír. Este era el lugar perfecto.

Pude notar que te había incomodado sin embargo, durante toda la noche te levantabas para dar una mirada a la rendija. Las personas parecen tener un sentido que les hace saber si alguien está observándolas, puede llevarlas a tener un ataque de pánico. No trates de fingirlo Luka, puedo darme cuenta de cuando alguien está despierto, de cuando está tan asustado que se le hace imposible dormir. ¿Por qué estás tan asustada, en todo caso? Soy yo, ¿por qué te asustaría? Sabes que te amo. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Estoy ansiosa por pasar todos los días contigo de ahora en adelante Luka; escribe de vuelta si puedes.

Con amor, Miku.

**Querida Luka,**

Te he visto despertar esta mañana, yo no pegué un ojo en toda la noche. Eres demasiado apasionante, me pasé la noche entera mirándote. No pude evitarlo… cada vez que intentaba apartar la mirada, mis ojos se dirigían de vuelta hacia ti en unos segundos. Tuve la tentación de salir para tener una mejor vista de ti varias veces en la noche, pero me resistí. No podía dejar que me descubrieses, no por ahora al menos.

Me pareció que te pasaste demasiado tiempo en el baño por la mañana, asumí que dándote una ducha o poniéndote maquillaje. No, ¿por qué harías eso Luka? Cualquier cosa que pueda cambiar tu aspecto natural sólo ocultaría tu verdadera belleza. ¿No quieres que todos vean lo que yo veo de ti?

Te marchaste poco después a trabajar, o eso creo. Tras reflexionarlo un momento, decidí salir del conducto. Deslicé mi mano por una de las rendijas y saqué los tornillos. La superficie de la rendija era muy lisa, así que fue fácil encontrarlos. Agarré uno y lo retorcí tanto como pude, y finalmente lo pude sacar. Hice esto con los otros y retiré la rendija.

La primera cosa que hice fue ir al baño. Me deshice de todo lo que pudieses usar para cubrir tu cara, esas cosas me repugnan. De esta forma todos verían cómo eres realmente. También encontré algo más ahí, tu cepillo para el cabello. Lo agarré y lo atraje a mi cara para examinarlo; era de un azul apagado, con un mango redondo de mucho espesor. Pero eso no me interesaba, los cabellos… eso era lo que me interesaba. Me tomé unos minutos sacando todos los que podía ver, y los alineé en tu repisa. Los conté, obtuve 59. Esto me satisfizo enormemente; los recogí y los guardé en mi bolsillo.

Pasé el resto del día revisando tus cosas para aprender más sobre ti, tus intereses y tal. Veo que eres una gran fanática de las películas. Encontré tu colección detrás de tu armario, tengo que admitir que es muy impresionante. Pero he encontrado algo allí que me hizo enfadar, una foto tuya con un hombre. Me desgradó tan sólo mirarlo, abrazándote cómo si le pertenecieses. No te hará falta.

A eso de las ocho de la noche me pareció que lo mejor sería regresar al conducto de la ventilación, siempre sueles llegar a esa hora… Luego tuve otra idea. Miré hacia tu cama, las mantas estaban colgando por lo bajo, lo suficiente como para rozar el suelo. Así no podrías ver bajo la cama, a menos que las acomodases. Primero puse la rendija en su lugar, y luego me deslicé por debajo de tu cama con una sonrisa en mi cara. Cuando volviste estabas completamente pálida, y me di cuenta de que venías con alguien más. Te decía que escuchó ruidos venir de tu apartamento mientras no estabas. Me grité a mí misma mentalmente, debía de ser más cuidadosa. Ir bajo la cama había sido una buena idea después de todo, ya que, obviamente, tu primer idea fue ir a ver por la rendija. Agradeciste a la persona y se fue. Por fin, estábamos a solas.

Aguardé en silencio hasta que te fuiste a la cama, me pareció una eternidad hasta que lo hiciste. Esa noche sería mi oportunidad de tenerte más cerca; pero fui cautelosa, esperé hasta que estuvieses profundamente dormida, y sólo entonces me deslicé fuera de la cama. Y te vi ahí postrada, te veías increíble. Cada curva de tu cuerpo era perfecta, cada pequeño detalle era hermoso. Te acerqué mi mano y empecé a acariciarte la cara, era tan suave como la seda. Estaba muy excitada, tu belleza era abrumadora. Poco a poco me desabroche el pantalón y empecé a tocarme, traté de controlarme para no despertarte, pero me fue imposible. Sentía el más puro éxtasis, todo sobre ti era perfecto.

Regresé a mi lugar poco antes de que amaneciera. Me aseguré de prestar atención estos días, no viste mi carta más reciente Luka, simplemente no debes de chequear tu buzón. Haré un cambio, voy a dejar ésta en tu repisa.

Ah, me olvidé, estoy preparándote una sorpresa. Fíjate en tu armario después de leer esto.

Tuya siempre, Miku.

**Querida Luka,**

Hoy pasé mi tiempo dándole los toques finales a tu sorpresa mientras estabas en el trabajo, realmente vas a amarlo. He puesto todo mi esfuerzo en ello, ¿sabes? Llegaste a casa a las ocho treinta de nuevo, y viste mi carta casi inmediatamente. Empecé a sonreír mientras la abrías, esperando a ver tu reacción. Te veías confundida al principio, después alarmada, y finalmente horrorizada. Empezaste a temblar violentamente y vi que empezabas a llorar… ¿No te gusto, Luka? ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿No me amas? ¿NO ME AMAS LUKA?

Todo lo que pasó después de eso fue un borrón. Volteaste al armario sin dejar de sollozar, como contemplando la opción de abrirlo o no. En su lugar, pasaste corriendo entre el armario y la puerta. Cuando volviste tenías todas mis cartas, que no tardaste en leer… bueno. En algún momento parecía que ibas a romperte y a hacerte un ovillo en el suelo. Estabas desesperada por decir algo, pero totalmente paralizada por el miedo. Después de unos diez minutos, te vi mirar bajo la cama, en el conducto de la ventilación, en cualquier lugar en el que pudiese estar. Verás, luka, soy más inteligente que eso. Sabía que ibas a buscarme en esos lugares, así que encontré un mejor lugar después de terminar tu sorpresa. Nunca me encontrarás aquí, nadie lo hará. ¿No es genial? Puedo observarte para siempre y no hay nada que tú u otros puedan hacer.

Aunque, todavía no viste tu sorpresa Luka. Sé que aún seguías pensando en ello, te vi mirar al armario repetidamente. ¿Qué podría haber ahí? ¿Qué ibas a encontrar? Esto no podía durar para siempre, tú y yo lo sabíamos. Vi que caminabas lentamente hacia el armario buscando a tientas el mango para abrirlo. De súbito, lo agarraste firmemente y lo abriste.

Era un libro de recuerdos, de ti y de mí. Te vi pasar las páginas, parecías sorprendida. Nos saqué fotos juntos cuando no estabas mirando, fotos de ti durmiendo, fotos de ti en la computadora; esparcí los cabellos que coleccioné en él. También pegué fotografías de parejas juntos, con nuestros rostros, por supuesto. Y la fotografía de ti y ese estúpido al fondo, con su cabeza desgarrada. ¿No terminas de entenderlo, verdad, Luka? Nadie, NADIE puede tenerte excepto yo. Estamos hechas la una para la otra, y para nadie más.

Te vi llorar por otros treinta minutos, y luego te paraste y corriste fuera de tu departamento. Volviste con muchos policías. Eso me desconcertó. ¿Por qué traerías a esas personas a nuestro cuarto? Ellos nunca me encontrarán, pero si lo hiciesen podrían arruinar todo. Todo mi trabajo en las últimas semanas sería en vano. Tú no quieres eso, Luka.

Estoy exhausta por el trabajo de hoy, y por más que te ame, necesito dormir.

Buenas noches Luka.

Con amor, Miku.

**Querida Luka,**

¿Ves lo que has hecho?¿VES LO QUE HAS HECHO? Me desperté a las ocho de la mañana y te vi haciendo tus maletas frenéticamente; estaba confundida al principio, pero luego entendí. Me estabas dejando. Ya no me amabas. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, luka? Fuiste la única persona a quien quise en toda mi vida. No tenía una razón para vivir, pero cuando te conocí tuve un último deje de esperanza. Pensé que al fin tenía un propósito para continuar con mi vida de mierda. Y fuiste y tiraste todo eso por la borda. ¡¿Cómo pudiste Luka?!

Unos segundos después saliste de tu habitación. Yo salí de mi escondite y te seguí. Vi que arrojaste tus maletas en el baúl y te disponías a entrar a tu coche. ¿En serio creías que podrías librarte de mí Luka? No iba a dejar que te alejases, nunca dejaría que eso pasase. Tuve que golpear tu cabeza y noquearte para que detuvieras tu escándalo.

Estaba preparada en caso de que reaccionaras así. Reservé uno de los depósitos en las afueras de la ciudad el día en que decidí mudarme contigo. Nos llevé con tu auto hasta allí, te agarré y te traje dentro conmigo. Me tomó poco tiempo así que seguías inconsciente, me aseguré de revisar en tus bolsillos que no tuvieses tu celular. Te senté en la parte de atrás del pequeño cuarto y cerré la puerta. Llamé al propietario y le dije que había visitado mi depósito la otra vez y me había olvidado de cerrarlo, y le pregunté si no le molestaría cerrarlo por mí. Por supuesto, él dijo que sí y colgué. Luego tiré el celular en el suelo y lo pisoteé, para asegurarme de que nunca más funcionase. Poco después lo escuché venir y cerrar la puerta.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, vi que empezabas a despertarte. La primera vez escuché un quejido muy débil, luego tu pierna empezó a moverse. Un poco después estabas completamente despierta. Cuando viste mi cara, empezaste a gritar, lo que luego disminuiste a un gemido, y luego a un murmullo. Ahí fue cuando lo viste, la otra cosa en el cuarto. Mi cuchillo. Era obvio qué hacía aquí, y después de un segundo de entendimiento te precipitaste a recogerlo.

Vi la muerte en tus ojos y dije

«Luka, te amo»… y luego sentí el dolor punzante del cuchillo siendo introducido en mi cuerpo. Creo que lo sacaste y lo clavaste de nuevo con mucha fuerza. Pude sentirlo en cada momento, como un fuego ardiente en mi pecho. Caí en el suelo, riendo mientras tosía sangre. Te vi retroceder, temblando, y sentarte de nuevo en tu rincón.

Y ahora, mientras me siento sobre un charco de mi propia sangre escribiendo esto, me pregunto cómo saldrás. ¿Usarás el cuchillo para tomar tu propia vida? ¿O vas a dejar que el hambre te mate? De cualquier manera, estaremos juntas en la muerte Luka. Juntas desde el día en que te vi, hasta el día que ambas morimos. Y mientras estás sentada ahí, llorando, puedo decirte que llegué a una conclusión.

Luka, esto es todo lo que quería, y por eso quiero decirte gracias.

Con amor, Miku.


	5. Chapter 5

Polybius

Mi nombre es Miku y tengo un problema. Ese problema es mi novia Luka . Es la persona mas atea que conozco y su hobby numero uno es desmentir historias, leyendas, mitos y todo lo relacionado con lo paranormal. A mi eso nunca me molesto por que no había visto ningún fantasma en toda mi vida, así que hasta cierto punto estaba a favor de su escepticismo. Eso fue hasta que se aferro en conseguir una de las "7 maquinas infernales". Desconozco de cuanto dinero tuvo que desembolsar para poder lograr conseguir una. Pero lo logro y yo… Bueno, les contare un poco acerca de eso.

Todo comenzó en Portland, Oregon 1981. Varios salones recreativos de la ciudad recibían en sus locales una nueva máquina llamada "Polybius". Sólo recibieron siete máquinas, que serían el origen de una de las leyendas urbanas más apasionantes de los videojuegos. Un juego diferente para la época. Llamaban mucho la atención sus gráficos vectoriales a todo color y que en realidad, se moviese la pantalla y no la nave, que se usaba para destruir bolas y formas geométricas de diferentes colores, pero algo llamó aún más la atención: los efectos secundarios.  
Alguna gente podía ver caras fantasmales recorriendo la pantalla al mirarla de reojo, y que desaparecían al observar la pantalla fijamente. En ocasiones la gente podía ver textos que aparecían y desaparecían de la pantalla. Casi nadie podía ver lo que ponía, pero alguien creyó leer en uno de esos "flashes" un "kill yourself". En los sonidos, gente podía escuchar gritos desgarradores o incluso algunas voces femeninas gritando "¿Por qué me haces daño?".  
¿Todo esto para un videojuego común? Tal vez no tan común... De vez en cuando, unos hombres de negro revisaban las puntuaciones de la máquina y entrevistaban a los dueños de local y anotaban todo en una libretita.  
Cierto día, un testigo presenció una pantalla extraña en la máquina que indicaba una tabla que permitía activar o desactivar efectos secundarios tales como vómitos, insomnio, hipersomnia incitación al suicidio, pesadillas, pérdida de memoria y dezmases.  
¿Cómo es que las máquinas no llegaron hasta nuestros días?  
Un fatídico día, un jugador murió de epilepsia al jugar a dicha máquina, con lo que tuvo que ser retirada inmediatamente. Y allí acabó la existencia de las siete máquinas infernales.  
Según decían algunos testigos, la máquina generaba largas colas y nada más verla unos segundos, no podías evitar meter una moneda para conseguir créditos y jugar. Según otros testigos, la máquina concedía créditos aleatorios gratuitamente para incitar a la gente a jugar.  
En Internet circulan numerosas imágenes de la máquina y la supuesta pantalla de título. También, hay una reconstrucción del juego hecha a partir de los testimonios de los jugadores. Hay que añadir que no es la original y que solo es una aproximación.

Por eso es que Luka sufrió mucho por conseguir una de las originales. Y ahora estaba aquí en nuestro departamento una de las 7 maquitas… Luka la instalo en una esquina de la sala y me llamo para que observe la pantalla. Yo dude en acercarme, pero lo hice. La pantalla negra ya tenia en el centro el titulo del juego "Polybius" trague saliva mientras Renai activaba 2 créditos. Imagine que ella quería que yo también jugara. Solo la vi la pantalla llena de colores cambiantes durante unos minutos hasta que Luka se harto de jugar. Y si deje de ver el juego fue por que Luka lo apago. Aparentemente nada fuera de lo normal. Yo solo podía recordar los colores y la navecita disparando unos segundos de ahí en fuera mi mente se bloqueaba y no recordaba nada mas. Esa noche me fue imposible conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente no pude lograr concentrarme en la Universidad y tenia un examen algo complicado, pero solo podía pensar en la maquina que estaba plantada en el departamento esperando nuestro regreso. Quizás me sentía ansiosa por que no había podido jugarlo la noche anterior. Asique saliendo de clases no espere a Luka, me fui directo a casa y encendí la maquina. No comprendía por que pero sentía una gran desesperación cada segundo que pasaba hasta que active un crédito, poco a poco comencé a sentir alivio. Mire unos segundos "credit 1" y decidí activar otros 5 y comencé a jugar.  
En cuanto el juego inicio comencé a disparar como loca y me sentía completamente aliviada al hacerlo. Toda mi frustración, estreses, ansiedad y desesperación que tuve durante el día se calmaron.  
Éramos solo la nave y yo. La nave, los colores y yo. La nave, los colores, ¿el sonido de mi celular? Y yo. El timbre era el que le había asignado a Luka, en otras circunstancias habría contestado al instante, pero esta vez no. Y no por que no quisiera, si no, por que me era imposible soltar la palanca de aquel juego. Ni siquiera podía apartar mis ojos de la pantalla.  
Lo único que pensaba es que me había enganchado con un juego horriblemente adictivo, ese pensamiento me causo algo de gracia y continué con el juego. Entonces la primer cosa anormal sucedió, en aquellos brillantes colores comencé a ver como iban tomando forma poco a poco. Después el sonido del juego se mezclaba con otros sonidos. Mi cabeza comenzaba a doler, los sonidos se hacían mas fuertes a si que intente apartar mi vista de la maquina pero me fue imposible, aun así de reojo alcance a ver algunos rostros fantasmales flotando a mi alrededor. Sentí como mi corazón se acelero al igual que mi respiración. Unas lágrimas se me escaparon y comencé a gemir ya que no podía gritar, sentía algo atorado en mi garganta que me lo impedía. Escuchaba distintas voces diciendo cosas en otro idioma, pero aun no lo reconocía hasta que escuche "We are dead" volví a gemir algo alarmada intente soltar la palanca pero a lo mucho deje de disparar unos segundos para luego continuar mientras las voces siguieron diciendo cosas, mi dolor de cabeza se intensifico y entonces escuche claramente otra frase "Kill yourself" y entonces logre gritar a todo pulmón. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y alguien me jalo para que soltara la palanca.  
Yo seguí gritando sin abrir mis ojos ya que la música y las voces seguían y presentía que si abría mis ojos me toparía una vez más con aquellos rostros fantasmagóricos.  
Pero mezclado con aquellas aterradoras voces y el sonido del juego escuchaba una voz familiar hablándome. No podía dejar de gritar y temblar hasta que todo se torno en silencio. Abrí mis ojos inundados en lagrimas y me tope con la cara de angustia de Luka y en su mano el enchufe de la maquina infernal.  
–¿Qué sucede? –me pregunto Luka y yo sin decir ni una sola palabra me lance a sus brazos y llore. Llore durante varias horas y cuando por fin me calme le pedí que se deshiciera de aquella horrible maquina. Aunque no comprendía bien el motivo de mi petición acepto diciendo que de todas maneras ya había comprobado lo que quería. Cuando me tranquilice le conté lo que había pasado y ella se extraño ya que según la leyenda de polybius, quienes lo jugaban no recordaban lo que transcurría en el juego, que lo mas seguro todo había sido parte de mi imaginación por las cosas que ella me había contado. Pero, yo estaba segura de que no era así, que todo había pasado de verdad. Dijo que mandaría la maquina con alguien que la pudiera investigar bien.  
Al día siguiente que volvimos a de la universidad la maquina demoniaca ya no estaba, no había señales de que forzaran la puerta, ni hacían falta cosas en la casa. Solo era eso la maquina demoniaca. Ya no estaba…

Después de eso comencé a creer en fantasmas, ya que desde eso comencé a ver cosas que la mayoría de la gente no, y también a escucharlos. Ahora me es difícil convivir con Luka, antes le daba la razón de todo. Pero ahora me era difícil decir que no creía en fantasmas mientras alguno nos observaba. También cambiamos departamento, le dije que era por cuestiones de seguridad (por que la maquina desapareció) pero en realidad era por que aquellos rostros fantasmagóricos que vi mientras jugaba polybius se había quedado ahí. Al cambiarnos no nos siguieron, pero he visto otro tipo de apariciones, no creo que mi vida vuelva a ser como antes, solo espero poder acostumbrarme a vivir con ellos y con el escepticismo de Luka a la vez…


	6. Chapter 6

Suerte que no encendiste la luz

Una chica de cabellera roa llega a altas horas de la noche a la residencia de estudiantes donde vive, se ha quedado hasta tarde con unas amigas y su novia cuando llega a "dormir" son más de las tres. Claro está supuso que su compañera estaría en casa de su novia y , ella había traído a su linda novia de cabellera aquua marina para pasar bien el resto de la noche

Entraron en la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar en todo caso de que su novia y su amiga hubieran decidido tener sexo en la cama continua claro está, tampoco encienderon la luz para no molestar por lo que tuvieron que avanzar a oscuras empleando solo la luz de un teléfono móvil para no golpearse con los muebles.

Cuando se metieron en la cama empezaron a oír unos quejidos ahogados, las chica se quedaron en silencio para escuchar mejor. El sonido es como pequeños grititos ahogados o quejidos sin fuerza. Se imaginaron que su compañera se habrá traído a su novia al cuarto y estarán teniendo una noche apasionada, en realidad esa opción ya se la habían planteado ambas desde que entraron, la novia de la peli rosa le susurro a su compañera en el oído "yo también quiero hacerlo luka chan" la chica le sonrió y empezó a besarla, llevando una cosa a la otra, pronto, los gemidos ahogados de su compañera eran opacados por los de Miku, ambas chicas se habían olvidado completamente de que tenían compañía, cuando terminaron, ambas se dispusieron a dormir, los gemidos de su amiga aún se escuchaban, esa chica sí que era de carrera larga. Sin darse cuenta ambas cayeron en un profundo sueño entre lamentos y quejidos.

A la mañana siguiente Luka despierta sintiendo una humedad en su cama, aún medio dormida y con Miku acurrucada en su pecho, lleva su mano libre al líquido que empapa la manta y pega un salto tras comprobar que es sangre. Sobre su colcha la cabeza cortada de su amiga con un pañuelo en la boca que le sirvió de mordaza la noche pasada. Luka soltó un grito horrorizado que despertó a Miku, esta, al ver toda la escena empezó a llorar, ambas se pararon para vestirse, Luka se alarmo demasiado al ver que su novia, fuera de los rasguños en la espalda que ella había provocado la noche anterior, tenía una cortada o mejor dicho varias, estas formaban un numero dos.

La habitación parece un matadero, todo está ensangrentado y en la pared escrito con la sangre de su amiga se podía leer:

"Suerte que no encendiste la luz"

Al llegar el forense dictaminó que la chica llevaba pocas horas muerta, al parecer el asesino la había estado torturando toda la noche a escasos metros de la cama donde ellas estaban "descansando". Los quejidos eran gritos de dolor que quedaban ahogados por la mordaza mientras el psicópata despellejaba y mutilaba viva a la víctima. Sin saberlo la chica había salvado su vidas al no encender la luz, al no hacerle el mayor caso a los gemidos y sorprender al asesino en mitad del crimen.

Sin embargo el hecho que más perturbaba a ambas era que ellas habían tenido sexo mientras su amiga era asesinada.

Varios días después Luka recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido a su móvil

"El numero dos es la siguiente, espero que hoy tampoco enciendas la luz"

La chica trago en seco, y recordó aquel día, cuando vio la espalda de Miku, empezó a llorar desesperadamente y le aviso a la policía, fue al apartamento de Miku y nada, fue al suyo propio y nada, la busco por todas partes y no la encontraba.

Entonces cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, recordó que Miku la quería llevar al día siguiente a la casa que habían comprado para irse a vivir juntas, cuando llego, abrió la puerta a toda prisa y entro a la casa, encendió las luces pero no había nadie, entonces fue a la puerta de la que iba a ser su habitación y la abrió, un olor a sangre inundo sus sentidos. Encendió la luz.

Rosas, velas, una carta encima de la mesa y una caja abierta que dejaba ver un anillo de compromiso, luka soltó un grito desgarrador. En la cama, esta su Miku, aferrándose a aquella caja, su cuerpo estaba cortado, su vientre abierto y justo en la pared que daba frente a ella con la sangre de su amada estaba escrito

"Te dije que esta vez tampoco encendieras la Luz"


	7. Chapter 7

¿Te acuerdas?

¡Hey, hola! Qué alegría volver a verte, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Jajaja, pues claro que sí te acuerdas; ¿cómo te olvidarías de tu propia hermana ? Yo no me he olvidado de ti, aunque debo decir que has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, estás más delgado que antes, ¡aunque tu altura lo compensa! Pero claro, yo estoy algo más.. atlética, por así decirlo, después de todo he tenido mucho tiempo para hacer ejercicio, mi cuerpo tambien se ha desarrolado bastante bien, segun me dicen soy hermosa. ¿Sabes algo? Cada día, desde la última vez que nos vimos, he estado pensando mucho en ti, no he podido dejar de hacerlo a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentaba despues de todo eres mi hermano y te extrañaba.

¿Te acuerdas de nuestro último año de secundaria? Fue el mejor año de mi vida, ¿sabes? No sé si lo fue para ti también, pero para mí ese año fue muy especial, tengo una gama de recuerdos únicos sobre ese año en secundaria, además de que juntos nos metimos en varios problemas y siempre nos protegíamos como hermanos hijos de la misma madre; nunca nos echábamos la culpa y, es más, nos poníamos de acuerdo para culpar a otros por nuestras payasadas. Aunque como era de esperarse, la mayoría de problemas fueron culpa tuya jajaja, es broma. Digamos que fue culpa de ambos.

¿Te acuerdas de las pinturas en los baños del colegio? Fue tan gracioso, ¿te acuerdas de que teníamos pleitos con Gakupo y para ponerlo en ridículo escribíamos cosas graciosas sobre él en las paredes del baño? Jajaja, e incluso hicimos una caricatura de él exagerando su nariz, que de por sí en la realidad era descomunal. Inmediatamente después todos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, impusimos una moda que terminó con los baños totalmente garabateados, y el director y el coordinador del colegio incluso visitaron cada salón de secundaria buscando a los responsables y, si mal no lo recuerdo, prohibieron salir al recreo con plumones y lapiceros jajaja, todo por nosotros, recuerdo que me sentí muy alagada. Casi todos sabían que habíamos sido nosotros, pero nadie decía nada, incluso la chica nueva, Miku, supo mantener el secreto.

¿Te acuerdas de Miku?… Hey, te estoy hablando… estás algo pálido amigo, ¿qué pasó, creías que la iba a olvidar así de fácil? Pues claro que la recuerdas, ella era tan hermosa, tan inocente. Esos grandes ojos de color azul hacían que tu mente diese vueltas sin parar y extrañamente calentaba tu cuerpo hasta dejar que controlara tu cerebro, increíble, ¿no? Hasta comenzaron a corren rumores sobre ella. ¿Te acuerdas de que decían que practicaba brujería? Se comenzó a creer que ella era una bruja, jajaja, una bruja muy bella, por supuesto. Durante la segunda mitad del año ella era la más odiada por las mujeres y la más amada por los varones. ¿Te acuerdas de que todos los varones fantaseaban con ella? Le traían regalos, la invitaban a salir, incluso nosotros también lo intentamos, ¿te acuerdas? Pero en el fondo todos sabíamos que esa obsesión no era normal, no nos dejaba concentrarnos en clase, no podíamos desviar la mirada de sus ojos. Ya había llegado a ser muy molesta esa situación. pero a mi no me importo, yo me enamore de ella y me hizo muy felz el saber que ella sentia lo mismo por mi.

¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó "ese" viernes? ¿No lo recuerdas?, ¿en serio?… ¿Por qué me mientes, Luki? Si lo llevábamos planeando desde hace mucho, además de que esa fue la última vez que nos vimos, ¿te acuerdas? Yo queria darle un pequeño susto a mi novia para despues darle el mejor de los regalos. Recuerdo claramente que la seguimos después de clases con mucho sigilo, ella no se percató de que la seguíamos, incluso discutimos sobre qué callejón utilizar. Cada vez que yo decía "éste es", tú decías, "aún no, hay que esperar otro". Jajaja, idiota, todos estaban vacíos, pero supongo que el miedo te ganaba a pesar de que ya estaba todo practicado, tu la espantarias por detras, yo por delante y despues la recompezaria.. todo era perfecto.

Hasta que llegó el callejón indicado, y si no te hubiera jalado es seguro que nunca lo habríamos hecho. Siempre supe que no debia confiar del todo en ti, el golpe que ,me diste sólo me noqueó un poco, pero aún así basto como para que no me pudiera levantar despues de todo me diste con un bote de gasolina, empezaste a golpear a Miku, ella Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la estábas rociando con gasolina, creo que por un momento no le tomó importancia, pero cuando vio el encendedor se dio cuenta de us intenciones. ¿Te acuerdas? Cómo la poca llama de fuego que emitía el encendedor se esparció tan rápido que casi nos llega a consumir a nosotros. Ella se movía y gritaba, era una masa de fuego, una verdadera antorcha humana. Cuando ya no se movía más le echaste agua, ignorastes mis gritos desesperados, mis gritos de dolor al verla. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo quedó? , esos ojos de color azul que tanto me gustaban , que deseába mirar durante toda la eternidad, ahora sólo eran dos globos oculares derretidos y de color blanco y rojo por la carne quemada.

¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó después? Al parecer, sus gritos y los mios llegaron a los oídos de alguien que llamó a la policía. Ellos llegaron rápido, lo debo admitir, ni siquiera te dio tiempo para salir del callejón y buscar otro lugar en donde esconderte. Lo único que pudiste hacer fue correr a lo largo del callejón hasta llegar a una rendija con un pequeño espacio. , la policía ya estaba a unos pasos de mí, diciendo "tenemos a uno que parece que resuslto herida" , ¿te acuerdas?, me gritaste "lo siento" y desapareciste. yo, gritando ,te advertí algo. La policía me atrapó. Cinco años sin verte. Cinco malditos años desperdiciados en una prisión, en una asquerosa prisión donde nos servían una repugnante sustancia que ellos llamaban comida, donde no sabia que era lo que estabas haciendo, donde no podia ir a ver a mi amada aunque sea al cementerio. Como te dije, siempre estuve pensando en ti. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que juré que te haría si te volvía a ver? ¿Ahora te acuerdas?… Qué alegría volver a verte…


End file.
